Banter Wars Series 2
Banter Wars Series 2 is the currently running second series of Banter Wars. The production started after June 17, 2016. It first aired on YouTube on September 9, 2016 (Heat A) and last aired on (The Grand Final). It features a huge range of YouTubers, GameTechMods users, and Banter Wars Wiki users that have all qualified. It consists of eight heats and The Grand Final. Format Unlike last series, the format involves four head to head battles. The winners go to round two and will face a different another winner. Whoever wins the second round goes to the Heat Final. Heats Heat A Main Article: Banter Wars Series 2/ Heat A Robots Competing:Phantom Phoenix, Sword-magedon, VidieHD, MyMateJim, Losermit, Spunkly (incorrectly referred to as The Rex Tano), Girls Love Gaming, Robo-Dodo Round one *PhantomPhoenix vs Sword-magedon = Sword-magedon won *VidieHD vs MyMateJim = MyMateJim won *Losermit vs Spunkly = Spunkly won *Girls Love Gaming vs Robo-Dodo = Girls Love Gaming won Round two *MyMateJim vs Sword-magedon = MyMateJim won *Girls Love Gaming vs Spunkly = Girls Love Gaming won Heat Final *MyMateJim vs Girls Love Gaming = Girls Love Gaming won Heat B Main Article: Banter Wars Series 2/ Heat B Robots Competing:Elfblade, AJ Patz, Captain Flippington, YAOES, Carnival Crusher, The Viral King, Gamergician, Milimate Round one *Elfblade vs AJ Patz = Elfblade won *Captain Flippington vs YAOES = YAOES won *Carnival Crusher vs The Viral King = The Viral King won *Gamergician vs Milimate = Gamergician won Round two *Gamergician vs YAOES = Gamergician won *Elfblade vs The Viral King = Elfblade won Heat Final *Gamergician vs Elfblade = Elfblade won Heat C Main Article:Banter Wars Series 2/ Heat C Robots Competing:Rusty Pie Lover, Gaminsoy, Lazers and Everthing, Verchix, Evil Scaffolding, OK Multibot, Britain's Worst Gamer, The Rex Tano (incorrectly referred to as Spunkly) Round one *The Pie vs Gaminsoy = Gaminsoy won *The Lasermobile vs Purple Penetrator = Purple Penetrator won *The Evil Scaffolding vs OKMultibot = The Evil Scaffolding won *Britain's Worst Gamer vs The Rex Tano = The Rex Tano won Round two *Gaminsoy vs The Evil Scaffolding = Gaminsoy won *Purple Penetrator vs The Rex Tano = Purple Penetrator won Heat Final *Gaminsoy vs Purple Penetrator = Gaminsoy won Heat D Main Article:Banter Wars Series 2/ Heat D Robots Competing:Heuchter Teuchter, Scirex, Tree Bryan, Gaming Kick, Spazmington, The Follicle Challenger, Ziggy Crust, Toblerone Round one *Heuchter Teuchter vs Scirex = Scirex won *Tree Bryan vs Gaming Kick = Gaming Kick won *Spazmington vs The Follicle Challenger = The Follicle Challenger won *Ziggy Crust vs Toblerone = Ziggy Crust won Round 2 *The Follicle Challenger vs Ziggy Crust = Ziggy Crust won *Scirex vs Gaming kick = Scirex won Heat Final *Ziggy Crust vs Scirex = Ziggy Crust won Heat E Main Article:Banter Wars Series 2/ Heat E Robots Competing:Varden, Angry Monkey, KLY Games, QueenBlaze, Kitty, The Cakeinator, Red, Snave 1 Round one *Varden vs Angry Monkey = Angry Monkey won *Kly Games vs QueenBlaze = Kly Games won *Kitty vs The Cakeinator = The Cakeinator won *Red vs Snave 1 = Snave 1 won Round 2 *The Cakeinator vs Snave 1 = The Cakeinator won *Angry Monkey vs Kly Games = Angry Monkey won Heat Final *Angry Monkey vs The Cakeinator = The Cakeinator won Heat F Main Article: Banter Wars Series 2/ Heat F Robots Competing:Bumbles, Leonardo, Facetious Goose, Karinabob, Spyder, Boomslang, Eviscerator, Burnt Waffle Machine Round one *Bumbles vs Leonardo = Bumbles won *Facetious Goose vs Karinabob = Facetious Goose won *Spyder vs Boomslang = Boomslang won *Eviscerator vs Burnt Waffle Machine = Burnt Waffle Machine won Round two *Boomslang vs Burnt Waffle Machine = Boomslang won *Bumbles vs Facetious Goose = Facetious Goose won Heat Final *Boomslang vs Facetious Goose = Facetious Goose won Heat G Main Article: Banter Wars Series 2/ Heat G Robots Competing:sAniTy dEltA, The Duck, Stickman, Siren, Mystic Sword, Maria the German, Nimbus Force, AXEZORS Round one *sAniTy dEltA vs The Duck = sAniTy dEltA won *Stickman vs Siren = Siren won *Mystic Sword vs Maria the German = Maria the German won *Nimbus Force vs AXEZORS = Nimbus Force won Round two *Nimbus Force vs Siren = Siren won *sAniTy dEltA vs Maria the German = Maria the German won Heat Final *Siren vs Maria the German = Siren won Heat H Main Article:Banter Wars Series 2/ Heat H Robots Competing:Nub4Nub.Bot 9000, So Cold..., The Britland Sty-Thousand, The Golden Dragon, The Penetrator, Spike Sensation Mk911, Orange Avenger 2, Mr Meerkat Round one *Nub4Nub.Bot 9000 vs So Cold... = Nub4Nub.Bot 9000 won *The Britland Sty-Thousand vs The Golden Dragon = The Golden Dragon won *The Penetrator vs Spike Sensation Mk911 = Spike Sensation Mk911 won *Orange Avenger 2 vs Mr Meerkat = Orange Avenger 2 won Round 2 *Orange Avenger 2 vs Nub4Nub.Bot 9000 = Orange Avenger 2 won *The Golden Dragon vs Spike Sensation Mk911 = Spike Sensation Mk911 won Heat Final *Orange Avenger 2 vs Spike Sensation Mk911 = Orange Avenger 2 won Grand Final Main Article: Banter Wars Series 2/ Grand Final Round 1 *Orange Avenger 2 vs Facetious Goose = Facetious Goose won *The Cakeinator vs Siren = Siren won *Girls Love Gaming vs Ziggy Crust = Girls Love Gaming won *Gaminsoy vs Elfblade = Elfblade won Round 2 *Facetious Goose vs Girls Love Gaming = Facetious Goose won *Siren vs Elfblade = Siren won 3rd Place Playoff *Elfblade vs Girls Love Gaming = Girls Love Gaming won GRAND FINAL *Siren vs Facetious Goose = Siren won Awards * Best Intro: * Best Battle: * Best Kill: * Favourite Robot: Side Competitions Sumo The Sumo is a side competition featuring some old favourites from Series 1. There will be a one-on-one in each heat, and then two four-way semi-finals and a last head-to-head in the Series 2 Grand Final episode. Robots Competing: A Heap Of Games, The Penetrator 2, Twig, Tally Ho!, Kevin, Sentencer, Banter Wolf, Shin Botherer, Dinner For One, Mobility Scooter, My Bestest Best Robot, Poshington's Prized Box, Return of the Wizard, Bone Bugger-Downer, Beard 2, The Plank Round 1 *Tally Ho! vs Twig = Tally Ho! won *Return of the Wizard vs Kevin = Return of the Wizard won *Sentencer 2 vs The Plank = Sentencer 2 won *Bone Bugger-Downer vs A Heap Of Games = Bone Bugger-Downer won *My Bestest Best Robot vs Dinner For One = Dinner For One won *Shin Botherer 2 vs Banter Wolf = Banter Wolf won *Mobility Scooter vs The Penetrator 2 = Mobility Scooter won *Beard 2 vs Poshington's Prized Box = Poshington's Prized Box won Round 2 *Dinner For One vs Return of the Wizard vs Sentencer 2 vs Bone Bugger-Downer = Dinner For One won *Mobility Scooter vs Tally Ho! vs Poshington's Prized Box vs Banter Wolf = Banter Wolf won Final *Dinner For One vs Banter Wolf = Dinner For One won Category:Series 2 Category:Series